This 3-year project in Medical Informatics Outreach is designed to support NLM's outreach efforts to the health professional community. Specifically, the project will support three annual one-week sessions to train 30 selected health professionals in the use of computer-assisted learning tools, accessing computerized databases, using communication networks, building and using knowledge bases for expert systems, and working with software for analyzing biologic sequence data. The distinguished faculty will be led by Dr. Homer Warner, Chairman of the Department of Medical Informatics at the University of Utah School of Medicine and an internationally known expert in medical informatics. The potential audience for this training includes medical educators, members of the medical research community, graduate and postdoctoral students, health professionals from various disciplines, personnel in health agencies and associations, and staff of the Regional Medical Libraries. A second phase of the project will support setting up 20 of the 30 workstations in a medical informatics laboratory in MBL's biomedical research facility; 10 workstations will be placed directly in teaching laboratories and public access areas to make medical information services available to students.